Channeling
Channeling is the ability to channel other forms of power by focusing on natural and celestial events. Witches are also able to channel the power from other witches. But in that case, a witch who wants to cast a spell must have some object from that other witch/warlock. Using too much energy from the elements (water, earth, air, fire) can eradicate a witch. Witches can channel powers of more witches at once as witnessed within the primordial seasons. A witch can utilize a more powerful and advanced telekinesis and occasionally, super strength, while channeling enough energy. The energy drawn to empower a witch can come from numerous things such as other witches, the elements and celestial events. Celestial Events A celestial event is an astronomical phenomenon of interest that involves one or more celestial bodies. Celestial events have long been used by witches to channel in order to empower their magic and increase the potency of their spells. *'Sun: '''The Sun is the closest star to Earth and it is the largest source of power that can be used. The Sun was the creator of the planets, satellites and belts of asteroids within the solar system. Unlike other power sources, solar energy is the most accessible that both witches and humans can use. During the creation of the original congregation of vampires, Lorena used the sun in the process and because of it, vampires are depicted in viking runes with the sun. *'Moon: The Moon is the only natural satellite of the Earth and it is the largest natural satellite of a planet in the Solar System relative to the size of its primary. Practically, the moon is a small and dead version of Terra, as well as a support in the surf and some other aspects such as gravity, magnetism, etc. Unlike other celestial bodies, the moon is the nearest power source that is most used by witches in powerful spells. *'Eclipses: '''An eclipse is an astronomical event that occurs when an astronomical object is temporarily obscured, either by passing into the shadow of another body or by having another body pass between it and the viewer. *'Comets: 'A comet is an icy small body in the Solar System that; when close enough to the Sun, displays a visible coma (a thin, fuzzy, temporary atmosphere) and sometimes also a tail. These phenomena are both due to the effects of solar radiation and the solar wind upon the nucleus of the comet. Existing bodies outside Terra can be used as a great source of power for witches, but because of its complexity and magnitude, few can control energy without consequences. *'Meteors: 'A meteor shower is a celestial event in which a number of meteors are observed to radiate, or originate, from one point in the night sky. These meteors are caused by streams of cosmic debris called meteoroids entering Earth's atmosphere at extremely high speeds on parallel trajectories. *'Planetary Conjunctions: 'A conjunction occurs when two astronomical objects have either the same right ascension or the same elliptical longitude; normally when observed from the Earth. *'Auroras: '''An aurora is a natural light display in the sky, predominantly seen in the high latitude regions. Weaknesses *﻿Fear:' As with all witch powers, if a witch if deeply afraid of something their powers will be weaker, and until they conquer their fear, their powers will remain blocked. *'Awakening:' If the user goes into a trance, breaking them from it will usually lower the intensity of the flames and will definitely stop the caster from igniting more. *'Overuse of Power:''' If witches overuse their power, it can kill them but for now only nose bleeds are seen. Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Powers Category:Witchcraft Category:Tribrids Category:Species Category:Witch Covens